planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Waterhorn
The Waterhorn is a large dragon of the Tidal Class. It is characterized with the ability to shoot scalding-hot water instead of fire, giving it a believed sense of similarity to the Earth Terran. It is also mentioned as "one of the most heavy & dangerous creatures at sea", and sometimes known to produce venom. The Waterhorn is classified as one of the 'Forgotten Dragons', along with the Inferno Falcon, Skelatto, and Spython. A notable specimen named Spouty appears in Planet Dragons: The Series' season 4 episode, Free Spouty. After a long absence, the Waterhorn then reappeared in the season 5 episode Tough Love, and later in the season 6 episode, Big-Buffed Warrior of a Dragon. General Information Appearance Waterhorns are wyvern-like dragons. They are generally huge creatures that can grow up to a size resembling that of a Great White Shark, and have large, hanging jaws. They possess stocky legs (with webbed-feet), and medium-sized wings, along with a pair of fins on their tails. These features help the dragon swim and glide well along or under the surface of water. Despite some believing it is somewhat "related" to the Earth Terran in a way, the Waterhorn lacks a sleek body and instead bears a gigantic stomach, making it rather slow compared to the latter. It has mobile ear-like fins on the back of their heads as well, similar to those of a Spython. Also like several dragons, the Waterhorn (as its name suggests) has a long and curved 'nasal horn' on its snout, and its eyes are located near the front of its face. A Waterhorn's scales are mainly greenish-blue in terms of coloration. It has a long, flexible neck that allows the dragon to adjust when aiming at targets. Its belly is usually colored pale-turquoise, while the spikes running along its back are cerulean-blue in contrast. Finally, the Waterhorn has thin white stripes on certain parts of its body (not unlike the Earth Terran). Most of this dragon's colors are overall close to those of the ocean, and it could serve as a camouflage factor. Abilities Water Jets The Waterhorn is considered a non-fire breather, as it is capable of bringing down opponents by spewing gallons of scalding-hot water at them. Unlike Earth Terrans, these dragons do not shoot liquid-missiles, but rather long stream-like blasts with rapid succession, otherwise called "water jets". These water jets are said to be destructive enough to tear a large ship in half (though this may be more of an exaggeration), which is (similarly enough), very reminiscent of the Earth Terran's water blast being destructive enough to damage a portion of a building. Endurance & Agility When not in the water, Waterhorns only rely on basic maneuvers such as jumping, and using their heads, wings and tails for defense purposes while keeping-up in battle. The downside to this however, is that they aren't all too experienced on land as they are with water, making these dragons rather easy targets to defeat. Swimming & Hunting As an aquatic race, the Waterhorn is a fast and efficient swimmer, allowing it to quickly adapt in great bodies of water. In fact, it is able to stay underneath the surface for long periods of time, possibly even longer than that of a Neptunian Serpent (which could stay underwater for about 10 minutes before resurfacing for air). The Waterhorn can eat certain sea-creatures without sickness, even pufferfish. In Big-Buffed Warrior of a Dragon, a wild Waterhorn was strugging to fight-off Jupiter (who was temporarily hypnotized & under the alias "Long Major"). Additionally, Terra and Neptune were the only Planet Dragons who can attack the sea dragon from underneath, while the rest of the team had to fly around the Waterhorn to distract it. Venom Immunity It was revealed in the episode Tough Love, that the Waterhorn can enhance its own venom-type powers by tracking the strong scent of specific watery-flowers called "Greed Lillies". They are green, poisonous flowers that can make victims fall ill upon smelling them, though Waterhorns are immune to those effects and can consume these lillies, adding an acidic mix to their powerful water-breath. Weaknesses Heat Exposure Due to them being sensitive dragons, Waterhorns have scales that are unfortunately not able to withstand much heat from sources like the sun, especially when out from the water. Because of this, their wet scales could dry-up and become weaker, eventually making the whole dragon almost unable to move and lying flat on their bellies instead. Dehydrated Waterhorns likely wouldn't last long; becoming more vulnerable, and easy prey for other dragons. Waterhorns likely come out of the water at night, due to the moon not being much of a threat to the dragon as the sun is. Failed Blast By a possible extent, a Waterhorn can actually be stopped from shooting its powerful water-breath attack. When it is about to fire, one could aim & hit at its lower-jaw with great force (if he/she gets the chance), spilling out all the water, as well as stunning the dragon temporarily (in a rather comical fashion). In addition, Waterhorns often expose their tongues upon firing. Slow Land-Speed While they can swim quite quickly, Waterhorns are relatively slow when running on land, as well as flying. It is likely clear that their huge, heavy bodies are constantly weighing them down as they travel on foot and in midair. Behavior & Taming Waterhorns are creatures that live well in the oceans of the world, and often bear relaxed expressions. However like many dragons, they can become aggressive and attack those believed to be a threat, even without thinking first. Most of the dragon's actions are prominently demonstrated by Spouty in the episode, Free Spouty. For one with little knowledge, always bring something that a Waterhorn would enjoy, such as simple fish for its diet. For a greater advantage, Waterhorns are in fact, fond of listening to pleasant music. They are revealed to have a sense of rhythm, as Spouty for example, was slowly swinging his head left & right while during a soft lullaby song. It is ideal to have a item that could play music, like a music box for example. Gallery Tidal Class.png|The Waterhorn is classified in the Tidal Class Trivia *Waterhorns were originally going to have an overall speed almost matching that of an Earth Terran, however this was proven very unrealistic for such a heavy-weight dragon. *This dragon originally had an underbite with fangs protruding from its lower-jaw, and a planet-shaped rattle on the end of its tail. These features were removed after the 2015-update, same with the other space-type dragons. *The venomous effect on the Waterhorn's water-jets could have a similar effect to acid rain (which is often caused by burning fossil fuels). *Its color scheme seems to be reminiscent of Theia's. *The Waterhorn's inspiration was an extraterrestrial planet fully-covered in water, called Kepler-22b. Category:Dragons Category:Tidal Class Category:Extrasolar Dragons Category:Forgotten Dragons